Transkripte/Schlaflos in Ponyville
Schlaflos in Ponyville ist die sechste Folge der dritten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die achtundfünfzigste der Serie. Text Turbo :Dash fliegt, mit Geld :[[Bit]s klimpern] :Scootaloo: Flügelgeräusche :Shoeshine: Dabei habe ich zuerst daran…Im Englischen keine Stimme, nur Mundbewegung. :Ponys: Schreien :Scootaloo: Hh-ah. Juhuu. :Rainbow Dash: vorbei Geniale Tricks, Kleine. :Scootaloo: Geniale Tricks? Ha! Rainbow Dash denkt, dass ich… Ah! :Rums :Scootaloo: Hu, Geniale Tricks. Ha. :Kuh: Muh. :<<Titellied>> Auf zum Camping :Scootaloo: Und dann war ich plötzlich ganz weit oben in der Luft. Und Rainbow sah rüber zu mir und sagte: „Huh, geniale Tricks, Kleine“. :Apple Bloom: Wow :Sweetie Belle: Das hat sie wirklich gesagt? :Scootaloo: Ja, es klang fast so, als hätte sie vor, mich unter ihre Flügel zu nehmen und mir alles beizubringen, was sie kann, so als würde sie meine große Schwester sein wollen. :Apple Bloom: Ich weiß nicht, ob man das so sagen kann. :Sweetie Belle: Das war ein wirklich nettes Kompliment von ihr, aber… :Scootaloo: Ich weiß schon, was ihr sagen wollt. Das heißt nicht, dass heißt nicht, dass das nicht aus passieren kann, oder? :Apple Bloom: Natürlich. :Sweetie Belle: Kann schon passieren. :Scootaloo: Es muss doch möglich sein, mehr Zeit mir ihr zu verbringen, damit sie sehen kann, wie großartig ich bin. :Apple Bloom: Na ja, Applejack und ich wollen am Wochenende einen Ausflug zu den Wasserfällenorig: Winsome Falls unternehmen. Vielleicht kann ich sie überreden, auch Rainbow Dash zu fragen, und dann kommst du auch mit. :Scootaloo: Wirklich? :Apple Bloom: Ja sicher. :Sweetie Belle: Ich möchte auch mitkommen. :Apple Bloom: Na klar. Schön, wenn du auch mitkommst. :Sweetie Belle: Und ich frag Rarity, ob sie auch mitkommt. Rarity steht auf Camping. :Rarity: Ich verabscheue Camping. Diese … Urghg … Natur. :Sweetie Belle: Applejack geht mir ihrer kleinen Schwester wandern, aber… Na gut, wenn du keine Zeit mit mir verbringen willst. Squee :Rarity: Gut, in Ordnung. :Läuten :Rarity: Oh, aber zuerst muss ich ein Outfit finden, dass dem komfortlosen Leben angemessen ist. :Sweetie Belle: Seht ihr, ich wusste, dass sie mitkommt. :Plätschern :Applejack: Hast du das Insektenspray? :Apple Bloom: Jep. Hast du auch das Kochgeschirr? :Applejack: Jep. Sieht so aus, als wären wir soweit. :Rumpeln :Applejack: Hh. :Apple Bloom: Oh. :Scootaloo: Erg. :Rarity: Hey. :Applejack: Man, Rarity, hast du vergessen zu packen? :Rarity: Wollen wir mal sehen, wer als letztes lacht, wenn du verzweifelt bist, weil du deine Wimpern tuschen willst und merkst, dass du deine Wimperntusche vergessen hast. :Applejack: Nun, dann sieht es so aus, als wären wir jetzt alles soweit. :Scootaloo: Aber was ist mit Rainbow Dash? Kommt Rainbow Dash denn auch mit? :Applejack: Natürlich kommt sie mit, Zuckerschnute, wir treffen sie an unserem ersten Lagerplatz. :Scootaloo: Ach. :Applejack: OK, dann los. Auf geht’s, Ponys. :Rarity: Oh, sind wir endlich da? :Applejack: Die letzten tausend Mal, die du gefragt hast, lautete die Antwort „Nein“. Diesmal lautet sie „Ja“. Da oben ist Rainbow Dash. :Scootaloo: Oh. OK, Scootaloo, bleib einfach ganz cool. hehehe, Hey, Rainb… ahahahah :Rumpeln :Knallen :Scootaloo: Hmhmhm, hey Rainbow Dash. Heheh, was geht ab? :Rainbow Dash: Wieso habt ihr denn so lange gebraucht? :Applejack: Nun, einige von uns haben nicht so leichtes Gepäck wie andere. Das hat uns ein bisschen aufgehalten. :Rarity: Huh. :Hämmern :Rainbow Dash: Sieht aus, als würden wir zwei uns ein Zelt teilen. :Scootaloo: Hrhm, wenn das für dich in Ordnung ist. :Rainbow Dash: Huh, solange du nicht schnarchst. Sag schon, du schnarchst doch nicht, oder :Scootaloo: Bein, Blödsinn. Ich doch nicht. Ich hab’ noch keinen Tag, äh, keine Nacht geschnarcht. :Rainbow Dash: Dann werden wir beide hervorragend miteinander auskommen. :Dröhnen :Applejack: Du willst mich wohl auf den Arm nehmen :Rarity: Sweetie Belle, sei ein Schatz und besorg mir bitte ein paar frische Blumen für meine Nachttischvase. :Rainbow Dash: Hey, Scootaloo, sei ein Schatz und besorg bitte noch ein bisschen Feuerholz. :Scootaloo und Apple Bloom: Hahaha. :Rainbow Dash: Nein, ernsthaft, hohlst du uns Holz fürs Lagerfeuer? :Scootaloo: Natürlich. Gruselgeschichten :macht Feuer :Fusch :Rainbow Dash: OK, macht es euch jetzt alle bequem. Denn ich werde euch die beste Geschichte erzählen, die ihr je gehört habt. :Scootaloo: Willst du erzählen, wie Rarity Flügel hatte und die kaputt gingen und du sie davor gerettet hast, in den Tod zu stürzen?orig: from plummeting to her doom :Rainbow Dash: OK, vielleicht ist es die zweitbeste Geschichte, die ihr je zu hören bekommt. Obwohl sie bestimmt die grusligste ist. Ihr mögt doch auch Gruselgeschichten, oder? :Scootaloo: Hah! Mm-hmm. :Rainbow Dash: Alles passierte in einer Nacht, einer ruhigen Nacht, wie dieser. In einem Wald, in einem Wald wie diesem. … Und dann stellte das Uralte Pony eine Frage: „We-er hat mein rostiges Hufeisen geklaut?“ :Sweetie Belle: Ich war’s nicht. :Rainbow Dash: Du hast es. :Scootaloo: Argh. :Rainbow Dash: Hahah :Scootaloo: Hust Hm. Ich hab’ mich gerade verschluckt. Ich hatte kein bisschen Angst. Heheh. Wow, gute Geschichte. :Rainbow Dash: War doch klar, dass du keine Angst hast. So mutig, wie du letztens warst. Du bist wie ich, furchtlos. :Scootaloo: Ja, furchtlos. Hahehe :Rarity: Mach dir keine Sorgen, Rarity ist hier und passt gut auf dich auf. :Applejack: Gähn Ich denke, es wird Zeit, mich ins Stroh zu hauen. :Apple Bloom: Zittern :Applejack: Keine Angst, mein Schwesterchen, in unserem Zelt gibt es kein uraltes Pony. :Scootaloo: Haha, das war doch Lustig, oder Rainbow? Hehe. Alle haben sich vor den uralten Pony gefürchtet, hehe, nur ich nicht. Hehe :Rainbow Dash: Tja, du bist eben tough. So war ich auch in deinem Alter. :Scootaloo: Tehe. :Platschen :Scootaloo: Ergh. :Rainbow Dash: Ich geh in die Falle. Komm nach, wann immer du willst. :Knacken :heult :Scootaloo: Da ist nichts. Das bilde ich mir alles nur ein. :Stampfen :krachen :Scootaloo: Und diese Geräusche sind auch nicht das Stampfen des uralten Ponys. :rauscht :heult :Rainbow Dash: Schnarchen Das Uralte Pony :Uraltes Pony: Wo bist du? Wer hat mein rostiges Hufeisen? Wer hat mein rostiges Hufeisen? Wer hat mein rostiges Hufeisen? :Scootaloo: Äh, ist hier draußen jemand? :Uraltes Pony: Wer hat mein Hufeisen? Wer hat mein rostiges Hufeisen? Mein rostiges Hufeisen? :Scootaloo: Argh, hee, hee. :Uraltes Pony: Wer hat mein rostiges Hufeisen? :Scootaloo: Ha, he ho. Argh. :Brüllen :Knacks :Scootaloo: Ah. Hm. :Uraltes Pony: Wer hat mein rostiges Hufeisen? :Scootaloo: Arghhhh. H-h-h. Rainbow Dash! :Uraltes Pony: Du weißt es doch.orig: You do! :Scootaloo: Argh-h. :Rainbow Dash: Schnarchen :Scootaloo: Urgh-h. Die zweite Etappe :Scootaloo: Summen :Rainbow Dash: Gähn Was ist das für ein Geräusch? Ist hier drinnen eine Mücke. Ich wich nicht, wie es dir geht, aber ich hab geschlafen wie ein Fohlen. :Scootaloo: Ja, die beste Nacht aller Zeiten. :Rainbow Dash: Gut, dass du ausgeruht bist, wir haben noch einen langen Marsch vor uns. Aber der wird sich lohnen, wenn wir die Wasserfälle erreichen. :Scootaloo: Ja, ganz bestimmt. :Rarity: Oh. Ich schwitze doch nicht? Oh nein, ich habe angefangen zu schwitzen. Oh, aber selbst wenn es so ist, ist es das wert, denn ich verbringe Zeit mit meiner… kleinen Schwester. Ich hab nur das Gefühl, dass dieser Wagen mit jedem Meter schwerer wird. :Applejack: Mir ist egal, ob dieser Wagen so schwer ist wie eine Horde Mulis. Wenn wir nicht voran kommen, ist es dunkel, bevor wir den Zeltplatz erreichen. :Scootaloo: Hh, dunkel! Ich fahr mal vor um sicherzustellen, dass der Pfad frei ist. brummen Wir wollen doch den Einbruch der Dunkelheit nicht hier verbringen. :Rainbow Dash: Mir ist das egal. :Scootaloo: Na ja, weißt du, ich mach das für die Ängstlichen. brummen Gähn Agrhg! Oh, jetzt schlaf bloß nicht ein. H-h-h-h. Wir müssen noch vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit den Zeltplatz erreichen. Schnarch :Rarity: …Wagen mit auf den Weg zu nehmen. :Scootaloo: Hh. Ähhm. Nehmt nicht diesen Weg, lieber den, der ist, hehe, viel besser als der Weg durch die Büsche. :knacks :Scootaloo: Argh :Rums :Applejack: Du bist nervöser als ein Wurm in einem Apfel, wenn Apfelsaft hergestellt wird. Was ist den los, Scootaloo. :Scootaloo: Heh, gar nichts, ich dachte nur, ich hätte was gehört. :Eule: Schuhuhu. :Scootaloo: Ahh. Erg. :Applejack: Sicher, dass alles OK ist? Du wirkst ein bisschen schreckhaft :Scootaloo: Ich mach nur meine Übungen. Du weißt doch, wie wichtig es ist, so oft wie möglich die Hinterhand ausgiebig zu dehnen. Hehe :Frosch: Quak :Scootaloo: Brauchst du vielleicht noch ein bisschen Hilfe? :Rarity: Oh, ist das süß von dir. Danke. :Scootaloo: Ja, wozu hat man denn Freunde. Eegh Wach bleiben :Applejack: Wir brauchen heute Nacht die Zelte nicht. Wir errichten in der Höhle unser Quartier. :Rainbow Dash: Oh, super, eine tiefe dunkle Höhle. Haha. Perfekt für unsere Geschichte heute Abend. Alles, was wir brauchen, ist ein Lagerfeuer und schon geht’s los. :Scootaloo: Schluck Eh, natürlich. He, ich bin gleich wieder zurück mit viel Feuerholz aus dem tiefen, dunklen und überhaupt nicht gruseligem Wald. :Rainbow Dash: Danke. :Scootaloo: Tzz. H-h-h-h. Hm. Ah. OK, ich schaff das schon. Ich zähl einfach bis drei, dann spring ich vor und hohl die Äste. H-h. Eins. Zwei. Drei. Zittern Thrg. Kommt, Ästchen, Ästchen, Ästchen. Ngh. :Applejack: Brrrr. Oh Mann, es ist ja kälter als eine Hundeschnauzeorig: timberwolf’s toenail hier drin. Brrra. Wo bleibt denn Scootaloo? :Scootaloo: Ahh-H-h-h-g-h… Hier, bitte schön. :Rainbow Dash: Das ist alles? :Scootaloo: Ja, mehr konnte ich nicht finden, es gibt leider nicht so viele Bäume hier in der Gegend. :Applejack: Mehr brauchen wir nicht. Setz dich ruhig eine Weile zu Rainbow Dash. :Fusch :Rainbow Dash: Nun gut, wo war ich? Oh, ja, bei gruseligen Teil, wohahaha. :Scootaloo: He, ich hab eine Idee. Kann ich heute eine Geschichte erzählen? :Rainbow Dash: Klar, gern. Aber Hauptsache, sie ist gruselig. :Scootaloo: Es war einmal ein wirklich, wirklich nettes Pony, das lebte in einem schönen, sonnigen Land, in dem Regenbögen zu sehen waren und in dem es unendlich viele Freunde hatte. Und… :Rainbow Dash: Sei mir nicht böse, aber es ist nur eine echte Lagerfeuergeschichte, wenn alle Ponys zittern. Ich habe gehört, dass diese tiefen Wälder heimgesucht werden vom Kopflosen Pferd. Es galoppiert nur in der Nacht. :Applejack: Aber wenn es keine Kopf hat, woher weiß diese Pony dann, in welche Richtung es galoppiert. :Rainbow Dash: Es ist kopflos, nicht hirnlos. Und es sucht nach verloren gegangenen, kleinen Ponys. :Applejack: Und wo befindet sich sein Gehirn. :Rainbow Dash: Urgh. Angst und Schauder tropfte aus der Luft. … Und am Ende hat man nie wieder etwas von ihnen gehört. :Sweetie Belle: Hah. Nie wieder? :Rainbow Dash: Nie wieder. :Knacken :Sweetie Belle und Apple Bloom: Arghh. Eheheh. :Scootaloo: Zittern :Rarity: Keine Sorge, ich bin ja heute Nacht bei dir. :Scootaloo: Egh. Es ist doch noch nicht Zeit, ins Bett zu gehen? :Applejack: Doch, Scootaloo, ich denke schon. :Scootaloo: Äh, aber wir haben bis jetzt noch gar keine Lagerfeuerlieder gesungen. Squee :Sweetie Belle: Darum musst du mich nicht zweimal bitten. Neunundneunzig Körbe stehen auf der Mauer, neunundneunzig Körbe voll Eicheln…orig: buckets of oats Nimm einen runter, reich ihn herum, dann hast du noch einundachtzig Körbe voll Eicheln… Einundvierzig Körbe voll Eicheln. Nimm einen runter, reich ihn herum, dann hast du noch vierzig Körbe voll Eicheln… Einen Korb voll Eicheln. Nimm einen runter, reich ihn herum, dann hast du noch null Körbe voll EICHELN. Schnarch :Alle: Gähnen :Rarity: Schlaft gut, ihr Lieben. :Apple Bloom: Träumt schön :Scootaloo: Hey, wie wär’s mit noch einem Lied? Irgendjemand? Wie wär’s mit ’nem Tanzwettbewerb? Ich weiß, ihr legt doch gerne mal ’nen kecken Huf aufs Parkett, oder? ich hab ’ne super gute Idee. Wir spielen Verstecken. Wer macht mit? :Apple Bloom: Gähn Vielleicht morgen. :Scootaloo: Orgh. :Applejack: Wie es aussieht, scheinst du nicht besonders gern schlafen gehen zu wollen. Gibt es einen besonderen Grund? :Scootaloo: Pha. Natürlich nicht. ich liebe Camping. Und ich bin so gern mit Rainbow zusammen, dass ich nicht eine einzige Minute mit schlafen verschwenden will. Gähn Haha. Dummer Schlaf, Mann. :Rainbow Dash: Ist schon OK, Scoot, aber jedes Pony braucht seinen Schlaf und ich brauche ihn jetzt. :Tropfen :Scootaloo: Das ist so unfair. Gähn Hoffentlich schlafe ich auch gleich ein. Jha. Schnarch :Tropfen Das Kopflose Pferd :Huftrappeln] :Scootaloo: H-h-h-h. Wenn mich das kopflose Pferd erwischt, wird mich nie irgendjemand wieder sehen. Aber ich will nicht in Vergessenheit geraten! über einen Wurzel Ahhhhh! Ah, Arg. Ahhh. M. Nnn. Pferd hohlt Scootaloo ein Es ist alles vorbei. Huhuhu. Huhuhu. :Luna: Herzlich willkommen, Scootaloo. :Scootaloo: Prinzessin Luna. Ich dachte, du bist das kopflose Pferd. :Luna: Du hast dich wohl geirrt. Aber ich hoffe nicht, dass du jetzt enttäuscht bist. :Scootaloo: Du bist mit doch so, so viel lieber als das kopflose Pferd. Aber was machst du denn hier, wieso bist du nicht in Canterlot? :Luna: Ich bin die Prinzessin der Nacht. Demnach ist es meine Pflicht, in deinen Träumen zu erscheinen. :Scootaloo: Oh ja. Moment, dann ist das nur ein Traum? Aber es ist irgendwie so echt. :Wobbel :Luna: Ich versichere dir, dass du ganz fest schläfst. Aber wenn du aufwachst, werden die Dinge, die dir Angst machen, immer noch existieren. :Scootaloo: Oh. Das kopflose Pferd? :Luna: Hm. Ist das kopflose Pferd wirklich das, wovor du dich am meisten fürchtest. :Scootaloo: Mm-mm. Am meisten Angst habe ich davor, dass Rainbow Dash herausfindet, dass ich nicht so tough bin, wie sie denkt. :Luna: Jedes Pony hat Ängste, Scootaloo. Und jedes Pony muss ihnen auf seine Weise begegnen. Aber man muss sich den Ängsten stellen, oder die Albträume werden immer wieder kommen :beginnt aufzuwachen :Scootaloo: Ah. Om-m :Luna: Stell dich deinen Ängsten. :löst sich auf Die Wahrheit :Scootaloo: Prinzessin Luna? Hugh, es war nur ein Traum. :Tropfen :Scootaloo: Hugh, aber das kopflose Pferd nicht. Rainbow Dash sagte, es lebt hier, in diesen tiefen Wäldern. :Wiehern :Scootaloo: Das schreckliche Wiehern des kopflosen Pferdes. brummen :Rainbow Dash: Schnarchen :Scootaloo: H-h-h-h. Also, einen Kopf hat das Pferd nicht, das bedeutet, es hat auch kein Maul. Und wenn es kein Maul hat, dann ist es auch kein kleine Ponys fressendes Pferd. Hhh. Aber es ist immer noch ein Pferd ohne Kopf. Argh Argh. :rauscht :Platsch :Scootaloo: Hallo? Ist da irgendwo jemand? Jemand außer dem kopflosen Pferd. Agh. :Knacks :Scootaloo: Argh. :Platsch :Scootaloo: Hrgh. Hrgh. Hhhh. Ahhh. :Rainbow Dash: Ich hab dich. :Scootaloo: Rainbow Dash, das bist ja du. Dankeschön, Dankeschön. :Rainbow Dash: Wieso musst du dich hier mitten in der Nacht herumtreiben? :Scootaloo: Hngh. Hgh? :Luna: Es ist an der Zeit, dich nun endlich deinen wahren Ängsten zu stellen, Scootaloo. :Scootaloo: H-h. Es tut mir so, so Leid, Rainbow Dash. Ich wollte Zeit mit dir verbringen und dir beweisen, wie cool ich bin und ich dachte, dass du mich unter deine Flügel nimmst und mir zeigst, was du weißt und so etwas wie meine große Schwester bist. Aber dann hast du angefangen, diese Gruselgeschichten zu erzählen und ich hatte Angst. Ich dachte, ich hätte das kopflose Pferd gehört und dann bin ich raus gerannt und h-h, naja, ich schätze, du kennst den Rest. E-h. :Rainbow Dash: Hey, ich erzähl dir mal was, aber wenn du es den anderen erzählst, dann werde ich es abstreiten. Als ich damals diese Geschichten hörte, hatte ich auch Riesenangst. :Scootaloo: E-h. Ja, wirklich? :Rainbow Dash: Sicher. Ich meine, ich kam schnell darüber weg, weil ich wusste, wenn es wirklich so ein kopfloses Pferd gäbe, würde ich es mit ihm aufnehmen. Du suchst also nach einem Pony, dass dich unter seine Flügel nimmt, heh? :Scootaloo: Hm-hm. :Rainbow Dash: Ja, ich glaube, dass kann ich mir gut vorstellen. :Scootaloo: Wirklich? :Rainbow Dash: Ja, aber nur, wenn du mir versprichst, in Zukunft nachts nicht mehr in einen Fluss zu fallen. :Scootaloo: Hehe, das verspreche ich. Gute Nacht :rauschen :Sweetie Belle: Wir bilden Schwestern-Teams. Die letzten an den Wasserfällen sind schimmlige Karotten. :Rarity: Ogh. Wenn du darauf bestehst. haha, na los, wir sind die Ersten. :Rainbow Dash: Die glauben echt, die könnten uns zwei schlagen. :rauscht, Flügel Flattern :Uraltes Pony: Hufeisen! Wer hat mein rostiges Hufeisen? :Rainbow Dash: Hier ist es, um Ponys Willen. dem Pony sein Hufeisen hin Und jetzt hör endlich mir dem Gekrächze auf! :Uraltes Pony: Vielen Dank. Und noch einen schönen Tag. :Luna: Hihahaha :Abspann Verweise Navboxen en:Transcripts/Sleepless in Ponyville es:Transcripciones/Insomnio en Ponyville pt:Transcrições/Com Insônia em Ponyville Kategorie:Dritte Staffel